Dreams In Digital
by genericnamehere
Summary: Gradual kink meme de-anon. America has harbored a crush on Australia for a long time, and acts it out via the Sims. Of course Australia was going to find out about it.  Now complete  US/Australia, mentions of Estonia/Latvia
1. Chapter 1

Dreams in Digital 1

iclick, click, click/i

It was childish, he knew. A foolish game for humans to waste their time on; playing God with digitalized lives where they feel they had no control over their own, but America loved playing the Sims. Well, actually, there was a lot about the game that annoyed him. There was just no pleasing the tiny people in his computer. They were always hungry, no matter how much he fed them. They always had to go to the bathroom; they always felt dirty; they were always tired. They didn't even do anything the whole day unless he told them to!

He had every add on, hack, modification, and downloadable file available for every version of the game. He'd had to get an expanded hard drive just to accommodate the digital world he had created for the ungrateful little pixels of irritation. On more than one occasion, he'd set his neighborhoods on fire after removing the doors just because he was so annoyed with the whining and nagging.

iclick, click…click/i

And yet here he was, every day, late into the evening, playing the forsaken game. Clicking and directing and teeth grating because why won't they just do what he told them to do? There was a knock on his digital door and America smiled along with his pixilated self as it went to answer it. This was why he sat here and played this game all day. Just like his citizens sitting listlessly at their computers, living out a love that could never be through a computer screen, he had also created a simulation of the one he silently pined for.

It had been hell trying to figure out how to make a skin of the eyebrows that looked just right.

"Oh come on! Why the hell did he have to bring his roommates over! Alfred isn't having a party! He just wanted some alone time!" America scowled as he clicked around the living room, moving items that he didn't want the uninvited guests getting in to. The last thing he needed was an unwanted orgy in the middle of his pseudo-living room like last time. How was it that even in a world he created and controlled he couldn't get what he wanted?

No. Instead he got stuck dealing with Harry Potter's boy crush and the Doctor's jealous boyfriend raging.

He sighed and pulled on his headset, opening his desktop on his other monitor and checking his Skype list. Sure enough, Estonia was logged on. America clicked on the small icon and glanced back to his other monitor. Oh just wonderful. He sighed as Estonia picked up.

"America? What are you doing up so late? Isn't it past midnight there? I'm in the middle of eating breakfast."

America smiled wryly. He really should be in bed. "Ah, well. I installed that stripper pole for my sims that you sent me."

"Oh yeah?"

America scowled as he watched his screen. "Yeah, so of course when Jack comes over he brings Harry and the Doctor with him. I mean, really? Why is Harry doing a strip tease for Jack at Alfred's house? That's not how it was supposed to go!"

"Jack Sparrow or Jack Kirkland?"

America told Alfred to kick Harry and the Doctor out. "Jack Kirkland, of course! I couldn't care less if Harry decided to dump the Doctor for Jack Sparrow and they ran away to have babies!"

Estonia sighed on the other end of the line. "Have you been able to beta that hack for me yet?"

America pouted a bit, and was pretty sure it showed in his voice. "No. I was kinda hoping to use it soon. But now Jack is upset with Alfred for kicking the other two out and ugggh! They are never going to date at this rate, let alone get married!"

There was a pause, and America waited for Estonia to eat his build your own breakfast thing, or whatever they called it. It was way too much work for breakfast in the morning.

"Well, you know they are simulations of people, America. You can't force them to like each other any more than you can force Australia to like you in person."

America groaned, letting his forehead bump against his desk as he hunched over. "I know…But, come on! Harry Potter?"

"Just give it time. You'll get it eventually." There was a clatter of dishes over the line. "But I have to get to work and you have to get to bed. Isn't the love of your life coming over tomorrow morning?"

America nodded. "Yeah…England's birthday is coming up and we're all just gonna chip in to get him something awesome."

"Well don't blow your chances in real life by making them wait for you, just because you stayed up late trying to make it happen in your digital dreamland."

America huffed. "My digital nightmare is more like it." He sighed, moving back to the Skype monitor. "Alright. I'll go to bed. Talk to you later, Estonia. We still trying a new game tonight?"

"Of course. As long as you get back from this family time of yours in time for it. Remember, 5pm your time. I'll be taking a nap, so it's okay that I'll be staying up. Pick a good one this time. That pirates thing sucked last week."

America laughed a bit. "Yeah, that was pretty bad. Don't worry. I heard good things about this one. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the call and took off his headset, getting up to get ready for bed. By the time he walked out of the bathroom, his computers had switched to their screensavers. America fell asleep quickly, never realizing that he left the game running.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams in Digital 2

iclick, click, click/i

America stirred; the light click of the mouse was drowning out the shuffling of fabric around him. It was morning. The light felt warm as it streamed through the window onto his face. Had he forgotten to close the blinds again? He pulled his blankets tighter around himself, basking in their warm coziness. He could totally stay there all day and be happy as a clam. What a strange turn of phrase that was; happy as a clam. What did it mean?

iclick, click, clickclickclick/i

Hm. Someone was using his computer. That was nice. But, really, where did the phrase come from? Could clams feel emotions? What would they be happy about? How could anyone tell if they were happy when they didn't even have mouths? It was like…someone was using his computer. There was someone in his room, using his computer. He pulled down the blanket slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Tony…?" Tony had his own computers; he wouldn't use America's. He focused on the other figure sitting at the computer. He was much larger than his alien friend. America rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just dreaming the person that was in his room.

"Hey, I didn't know that the game was this graphic! Who knew that you could have gay sims, and that you could make them have a naughty that isn't hidden by blankets?" Australia turned to look at America. "It's about time you woke up. I opened the blinds and everything, but you just rolled over and kept sleeping."

America blinked a few times, staring blankly at the screen. Australia was watching Alfred and Jack go at it. Why was Jack on top? No. Not important right now. He was watching his pixel creations having gay sex on his computer.

"And then I tried poking your shoulder a few times but you shoved a pillow in my face. Do I have a bruise here? You don't really restrain yourself when you're asleep, do you?" Australia was pointing to his eye, oblivious to America's silent trauma.

Oh, hey. He didn't know that the hack had also included sound effects. He also didn't realize he had the volume on the computer that loud. Was he the only one hearing all the panting and moaning coming from the speakers?

"Anyway, you're up now. Canada's making breakfast downstairs with New Zealand. Was it just the four of us going in on this?"

America couldn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen; from Alfred and Jack. He was torn between conflicting emotions. He was mortified. He wondered if Australia realized that he was the only other digitalized nation other than himself. That Jack was created specifically for Alfred's pleasure. That he just wanted to sit down at the computer and watch the two making full use of everything he had downloaded for the moment when he got the two of them to fall in love. He really wanted to do that right now. But he wanted to curl up under the blankets and hide.

A hand dropped in his face, waving a few times.

"Yo. I know that what's happening on the screen there is hot and all. But, come on. Didn't you hear me? Canada is making breakfast." Breakfast. Breakfast was food. Food was good. America finally pulled himself away from the screen and looked at Australia. He was so gorgeous in the morning.

"Breakfast?"

Australia stared blankly at him for a moment. "Yes. Breakfast. That collection of various foods that it is eaten in the morning to give you energy for the day." America blinked as Australia leaned over, hooking his arms under America's shoulders and pulled him out of bed. "Come on! I never realized you were such a bludger in the morning! Where's all that energy of yours, mate?"

America felt his cheeks warming as Australia tumbled back with the force of his dead weight, sending them both to the ground in a heap. He had barely said two words himself, and he was already well on his way to ruining any chances with Australia. He stared down at Australia beneath him, swallowing heavily.

"America…" Australia stared back up at him. Oh! Was he going to realize he was madly in love with America and kiss him now? It happened in all of his movies, anyway. The moment was ruined before he had a chance to determine if it was beginning by frantic footsteps moving upstairs. America's attention immediately snapped back to the computer, where Alfred and Jack were having a fantastic time of it, loudly. He scrambled, reaching for the mouse feebly on the desk above them, exiting the program just as the door opened.

"America? Australia? Are you okay? New Zealand and I heard a loud crash from downstairs, and…" Canada's voice trailed off as he stared at them. America blinked and looked down. In his scramble to reach the computer, he'd managed to work himself forward on Australia enough to be crotch to face with him with only the thin fabric of his boxers between them. "Right. Well. Breakfast is done downstairs. New Zealand and I will just go pick out the present, and you two can, uh, continue whatever it is you're doing. We'll just tell you how much you owe…"

"No, really, it's not what it looks like, Canada! We—" The door to his room closed and America's head fell to his chest in defeat as his protests were ignored. There was a tap at his hip and he glanced down again. He was still in Australia's face. Even worse was that Australia's breath was warm, and right there, and just thinking about it was making him hard. Oh great hamburgers in the heavens. He rolled off Australia quickly. "Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!"

Australia didn't say anything as he picked himself up, straightening out his shirt and adjusting his pants. America shifted uncomfortably where he was backed up against his bed. He reached up, pulling down his blanket to wrap around himself. The silence permeating the room was awkward. Outside a car roared to life and slowly rolled out of the driveway. It was just the two of them.

"I'll be downstairs." Australia turned and left the room. America groaned as he leaned his head back on his mattress. Someone upstairs really hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams in Digital 3

"It was the most awkward day ever, man. Oh, watch out for that demon behind you." America directed his character to shoot down the bat-like creature that was flying towards Estonia's mage.

"Are we talking about Australia-san again? I thought you said you were just going to forget about it, America-san."

America sighed as he waited for Japan's healer to work his magic on the damage from the last battle. "I was, but then he came over today. We were supposed to go shopping."

"Supposed to?" There was shuffling on Estonia's end. He must have run from his seat without telling them. It would explain how that demon got so close.

"Yeah. Canada and New Zealand went; Australia and I didn't." America felt himself going red as he recalled the events leading to that situation.

There was silence on all three ends of the conversation as Estonia and Japan waiting for an explanation of events that America was not particularly forthcoming with.

"You are, as you say, ifailing/i at storytelling today, America-san. It couldn't be as bad as your silence makes it seem."

America cleared his throat as he moved his character further down the path their group had been walking on.

"Well? Is it as bad as you're making it seem? What did you do? Molest him as soon as the others left?"

America grimaced and started battle with another demon as he turned the corner. "Not quite…"

"You're giving the implication that it's something close to that, America-san."

America sighed. "You guys aren't going to drop this, are you?"

Estonia's eye roll didn't have to be seen to know it was there. "You're the one making a big, dramatic deal about it. Watch out, he uses ice attacks." Shoot. He was weak against that. He should have scanned first. He probably would have if that morning didn't keep replaying in his mind's eye. He really hated himself sometimes. "If something happened, just spit it out already."

America flushed. "Nothing happened! He hardly said two words to me after Canada and New Zealand left. …He found my Sims of us going at it." They didn't have to know the rest. "We just watched TV all day."

"That is no way to get your relationship started, America-san."

America sighed, nodding. He looked away from the screen as his cell phone started ringing. "Whoa, guys. Australia is calling me. I'll be right back." He muted the conversation with them, not caring that his character was hit with an ice attack and killed as he answered the phone. He'd find them again later.

"Hey, America! It's Australia. Look, I wanted to apologize about today, mate."

America blinked, then grinned. "Apologize for what? You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, I'm the one that was practically uh…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway. Was that what you were calling for?"

"Oh…No! Actually, I was hoping you could help me."

America spun in his chair, turning away from the activity on the screens. "Your friendly neighborhood hero; always ready to lend a hand. What can I do you for?" He flushed at the alternate interpretation of his own words and hoped Australia didn't pick up on it. Why was he such an idiot when it came to Australia?

"The Sims. I just went out and bought it, but I have no idea how to get all the stuff that you had in your game. So I said to myself; America's got blood worth bottling, I'll give him a ring. No rush or anything, but if you ever get some free tim—"

America cut him off as he whirled back to his computers, opening his browser. "I can be there tomorrow to help you out. I'll bring my hard drive and we can get you whatever you want on there." He didn't sound too eager, did he? He clicked around until he opened the bookmark for his airline, looking for the earliest flight.

"T-tomorrow? That's impossible! I'm not even close to being home yet! It's 25 hours, America. With time differences, you'll be landing the day after tomorrow. Think of all the connections you'll have to make."

America nodded as he clicked, ordering his ticket. "Whatever. I mean, I'm leaving tonight. So, I'll email you my information and you can pick me up at the airport, okay?"

There was silence for a moment. "Yeah, sure. Hey, why not stay a few days then? I mean, no sense to spend so long on the plane just be here a couple hours, right?"

America nodded. "Just as long as that steroid spider isn't there anymore. I swear it was out for my blood!" He adjusted the dates on the tickets and paid. He could hear someone yelling in the background.

"Come on Australia! Talk to your boyfriend later, we got a flight to catch!"

"Ah, I gotta jet. See you in a few days!" Before America could reply, the call was disconnected. It didn't matter. He was still trying to figure out if he'd heard New Zealand right. Boyfriend? He was Australia's boyfriend? Or did he think Australia was talking to someone else? He turned the volume back on his conversation.

"Hey guys. I have to go. I have a flight to Australia to catch. I'll be back in a few days." He didn't bother waiting for either of them to reply as he hung up, closing out of all his programs. He had to hurry and pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams in Digital 4

Too many layovers and hours to count later, America stumbled tiredly off the plane and into – Well, where he was didn't really matter all that much. He woke up in time to hear the pilot mention they were in Australia, and that was enough for him. He checked his watch. It would have been last night at home, and that was just confusing. He wondered if he should bother changing his watch, or just buy a new one. Would he even need one? He didn't know how long he was staying. Now that he was thinking about it, had he even bothered to pack clothes? He hoped so. Apparently he'd been wearing his current set for almost 3 days. No wonder England always told him to pack a change of clothes in his carry on. Maybe he'd have to start doing that.

He stopped in his tracks, angering other passengers making their way out the gate. Oh great; he must smell awful! And he was going to see Australia like this? How was he going to woo and seduce when he looked and smelled gross, like, like…like something gross? He had to find a travel store and a bathroom.

"America!"

Or ruin his chances before he was in the country five minutes. America turned to see Australia waving, his own luggage trailing behind him in his other hand. Oh right, he had only left a couple hours after Australia and New Zealand had. He hurried ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. A hand clapped on his back.

"About time you rolled in. Let's get your bags and go home, huh? I feel stuffed after all that flying. You probably do, too."

America nodded. "Well, actually…it's the opposite. I'm a little hungry…"

Australia raised a brow. "Okay…we can stop for something to eat, too. I guess you want McDonald's?"

America blinked. "You have those here?"

Australia nodded. "Sure. Let's go. I could really go for a rosti brekkie roll." He looked at his watch and sighed. "…Or a mighty angus, I guess." He started walking to baggage claim and America followed after him, trying to keep a safe distance. He didn't want to make Australia lose his obvious appetite with his jet stench. Yeah, that's what he'd call it.

A long hour later, they finally walked into Australia's house. Australia directed America to the sofa, and America's shoulders still tingled, even as the other pulled away and picked up America's bags.

"You look zonked! Go ahead and catch a few z's. I'll move your things to the room." America watched as he went upstairs and sighed as he lay out on the sofa. He couldn't tell if he was tired from the flight or the stress of eating lunch with Australia.

It was stupid, really. Normally, he could care less about who he was with when he was eating, especially when the Golden Arches were involved. Today, though, there was too much at stake. He was going to be trying to woo and seduce Australia while he was here. He couldn't just shovel down burgers like he usually did. How many times had England told him that it was unsavory and painful to watch? It was bad enough he hadn't showered and changed; he couldn't eat like a slob, too.

i click, click, click /i

America wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up he was no longer on the sofa. There was something vaguely familiar about the pillow and blanket that surrounded him. He inhaled deeply and sighed happily as he caught Australia's scent. It was intoxicating, and he burrowed himself in it.

iclick, click, click /i

America paused abruptly, lifting his head to look over his shoulder. He wondered if this was what a deer felt like as it stared down an oncoming set of headlights.

"Well, if you like them that much, you're more than welcome to crash in here tonight, mate." Australia grinned as he looked over the back of his desk chair. "I hope you don't mind that I moved you last night…Didn't think you should spend the night on the couch. You were dead to the world though, so I just carried you up here."

America blinked as he looked at Australia. Over his shoulder, the familiar scenery of the Sims could be seen. It seemed that Australia had been getting the basics set up. It was a fleeting thought in his mind though. He was now four days without a shower, or something like that, and had spent the night fouling up Australia's bed.

It took several minutes for the realization that he'd spent the night in Australia's bed to hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams in Digital 5

A shower really seemed to put things back in perspective. For one, despite what he had been thinking, America had not gone four days without a shower. It was only two, but he was battling against the most confusing time zone changes. It also gave him time to think of his current situation.

More than anything, America wished he could figure out where he stood with Australia. Did Australia see him as family? Was he just a friend? All indications seemed to point to either of those possibilities. After all, when did they see each other outside of meetings? When they did, there was always some kind of family event going on. They weren't brothers though; not like America and Canada were. They were distant cousins at best; Australia hadn't become part of the Empi- Commonwea- whatever they were calling it these days, until he was on his way out of it.

This was one of the few times he'd spent time with Australia outside of those family events and meetings. It was more than likely that Australia just saw him as a friend. He had simply asked America to come help him install the Sims on his computer so he could play it. He knew America could do it, since he obviously had been staring at the game the other day on America's own computer. America had woken up to him clicking around, watching as Alfred and Jack took each other in various positions; never bothering to turn it off, mute the volume, or wake up America.

…

Wait…

Why didn't he do any of those things?

America's breath hitched in his chest. Could it be that Australia had liked what he'd seen in the game and wanted to recreate it for himself? He licked droplets of water from his lips and shook his head. It was more likely that he realized he could make the other nations do all kinds of crazy shit in the games. That was initially what had drawn America himself to play. But making avatars of your enemies and locking them in blazing infernos to die got tired after a few hundred re-enactments of their fiery doom.

That was when Estonia had mentioned that there were hacks for the system, that allowed your sims to participate in more adult activities. Of course, Estonia had been telling him in the context of having avatars of himself and Latvia and his quest to recreate their secretly deviant lifestyle for their personal enjoyment. America, however, had perverted it to his own uses. How pathetic was he; using a video game to play out his sexual desires. There was no way Australia had the horrible intentions with the game that America had. 

He pressed his forehead against the tiles of the shower. They were cool to the touch, even as they were covered in condensation from the heat of the water. He sighed, closing his eyes. What was wrong with him? Even the mere thought of Australia had him shaking in excitement anymore. So easily his mind wandered to that bright smile and bronzed, sun-kissed skin; water droplets pooling and glistening as they rolled down perfect contours and muscles; short silky chocolate strands between his fingers. 

It was his own groan that drew him out of the fog of his thoughts and to the realization that he was holding his own erect length in the middle of Australia's shower. Flushing, he let go and sighed as he let the hot water wash over him, streams of water moving down his body in currents as he tried to erase the images from his mind. He had to get out of the shower. He had to get rid of this little -Ok. Not little in size, but it was just a turn of phrase, really - problem.

He still had to wash his hair.

He shook his head and fumbled for the shampoo, taking it as it was placed in his hand.

"Here you are, mate."

"Oh, thanks." America opened the bottle of shampoo and starting to tip it to his palm then stopped. Hold up. He turned his head slowly, eyes wide as he stared at Australia standing before him. One arm was rested on the sidewall of the shower while the other held the door aside. America's eyes trailed downwards, taking in the broad expanse of skin on Australia's unclothed chest, trailing down further still to realize that there was not a shred of fabric covering any part of him. There's something to be said for what being your own continent does to a country's anatomy.

America swallowed as he watched Australia's body move closer, into the shower with him. Thoughts were failing him. Fingers caught his chin, directing his attention to those intoxicating green eyes. America was dumbfounded as Australia leaned in, kissing him chastely. When he pulled away, America heard himself whimper.

"I wasn't sure if I should do this, but you have been ignoring all my other hints. Seems like you could use a hand, though. Mind if I give it a burl?" As Australia's hand closed around him, any response America had was lost in a low, drawn out moan.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams in Digital 6

It was like some kind of beautiful, amazing dream. No. It was better than any dream he'd ever had. That wasn't America's hand; he wasn't giving himself painfully slow, languishing strokes as his thumb flicked over his tip. That was Australia's hand; course and soft and deliciously amazing all at the same time. The pads of his fingers were calloused just enough to provide amazing friction between them.

America's breath came in short, shallow puffs of air against Australia's chest as his forehead pressed into the warm skin of his shoulder. Australia's other hand moved up the side of his neck, taking hold of the side of his head and pulling America up to look at him.

"Did Alfred and Jack ever do this in the shower?" He leaned in, pressing a trail of kisses down America's neck. America's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't will words to come out. He had none. Oh God. Was he taunting him? A voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that Australia could just be toying with him, but he quelled it. Nations could be cruel to each other, but they didn't do things like this unless they wanted it to go somewhere. America hoped that somewhere would be the bedroom.

Teeth sank into the juncture between neck and shoulder, and America's head rolled back, hitting the wall of the shower behind him. Australia moved with him, pushing his back flush against the cold tiles.

"Ah…Oz…this…" Who was he kidding? America didn't even know what he was trying to say. Australia didn't seem to care about what he didn't have to say either. He kept a steady pace as he continued stroking America, even as he released his hold on his neck. America's head tilted to the side on its own as he carefully lapped at the area, pressing feather light kisses over what was surely an angry red mark.

America's head was swimming, lost in its attempts to grasp words and thoughts. It was under assault from a two pronged attack. Amidst his euphoria, his hand moved up Australia's side, tracing over contours and curves. America's fingertips memorized every inch of skin they danced over on their way up and over his shoulders as Australia's mouth trailed further down. Kisses peppered over the hard line of pectoral muscle and across the broad span of his chest. America gasped, a hand gripping tightly in coarse brown locks, as a puff of warm air hit the wet skin over a perked nipple.

He could feel Australia's lips curving into a grin against his skin before they pulled. Lips flittered over the aroused bud before it was deftly pinched between two rows of teeth, and America couldn't stop himself from gasping again as his back arched off of the tiles. He tugged lightly at Australia's hair, coaxing him back to look at him.

"Oz…"

He swallowed heavily as hooded green eyes smirked at him. "Yes, America?"

America swallowed again but his throat had gone dry. It would ruin the moment to try to force words that weren't there. He lunged forward, instead, ignoring the bite of his teeth into the back of his lips as they pressed against Australia's. Australia's groan flooded his ears and he thrust against him, into Australia's hand. He needed more. It was as though he was dancing on the verge of almost there, but never quite reaching it.

Australia brought his free hand up, cupping America's face and pushing him back gently. "Mm. Not so fast." He pressed his lips against America's, sucking his bottom lip lightly and tracing his tongue over it. America parted his lips and Australia's tongue filled in the gap. America's hand shifted out of Australia's hair, hooking around his shoulders as the other moved to Australia's waist. He used it as leverage as he thrust into Australia's hand, seeking that last bit of friction needed. His tongue batted against Australia's, striving to catch a taste of him as the other searched his mouth.

When Australia pulled his tongue back, America's own dove after it. His whole body shifted forward against toned muscle as his tongue roamed freely in Australia's mouth. He whimpered, starting to pull back as Australia loosened his grip on him.

"Tsk. So impatient, America…"

"Don't…" Why was he stopping? This was torture! Australia only chuckled and his hand closed around him again. This time, Australia's own erection was flush against America's as he held them both in his grasp. Oh. Oh heavenly hamburgers _ yes._ He thrust into the hand again, eliciting a moan from both of them as it created sensational friction. America's head lulled before resting on Australia's shoulder. It only took a few thrusts for him to come undone. He flushed as he stared down Australia's chest, watching as he came in a pale splatter that contrasted with his tan. Weak-kneed, it was easy for Australia to push him back against the wall, thrust against him again and again until finally he joined him.

America wasn't sure how long they stood together, catching their breath against each other's shoulders as the water washed over and between them. He did know that it was time get out, however, when the warm water suddenly turned into an ice cold burst, causing both of them to jump, trip over each other, and land in a pile outside the shower. America groaned as the ice water bit into his ankles. He looked down at Australia, who grinned.

"Funny how we keep finding ourselves in this position, eh mate? I bet it'd be a lot more comfortable in a bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams in Digital 7

America sighed, exhausted, as he dropped in his desk chair a week later, booting up his computer. He pulled out his cell phone, shooting off a quick text message while he waited for the system to boot up. His monitors flickered to life, and soon enough he was getting logged into all of his standard programs. It didn't take long for Skype to automatically answer a conference call from Estonia and Japan. They must have been playing the game of the week already.

"We're in Perfect World this week. Do you have a character there?"

America shook his head to himself as he pulled up the game, installing it. "Not yet, Estonia. I'm downloading it now." His phone vibrated across the desktop and he picked up. He smiled as he read the message then replied again. "What are you guys playing as?"

"We decided to make a faction of Tideborn. I'm an assassin class and Japan is a psychic."

"…Alright…I'm actually gonna go with a blademaster from the Humans, I think…" He turned his attention to the message that started blinking in the corner of his screen.

"America-san, did everything turn out well at Australia-san's house last week? I hope it was not as awkward for you as it had been when he visited you."

America chuckled. "Oh man, Japan. You have no idea. My first day there I was a complete wreck! I was tired and jetlagged, thought I hadn't showered in four days, kept thinking I was screwing things up…"

"That is so typical of you. I bet you were flailing around, getting too deep into your thoughts as you always do. If he hasn't realized you have a crush on him, he's denser than you are."

America huffed a bit. "Oh gee. Thanks Estonia. I'm sorry. How long did it take you to get together with Latvia? I don't think you have room to talk."

He scowled as Estonia laughed. "And yet I got together with him. What did you do? Act it out on the Sims. Has Australia said anything about that, by the way?"

America flushed, swallowing as he remembered the first of many showers taken with Australia over the course of the week. "…He may have mentioned it once or twice." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just finished my character. I'm going to look for you guys now. Are you on a raid or anything? I'm obviously underleveled."

"We are, too, America-san. I'm messaging you our location now. It seems like a good place for level grinding."

"I can't help but notice that you keep dodging our questions about Australia. You blew it again, didn't you America?"

America glared at the screen, even though he knew that Estonia wouldn't be able to see. "No. I did not 'blow it' again. In fact, we fucked. Over and over again. And it was fantastic. So there."

"Oh! So you blew _him_. I got it. Well that's great! It's about time! Oh, there you are. Do you see us?"

America glanced at the screen. "Yeah. Be there in a sec. Talking to someone on msn." He replied to the message blinking in the corner.

"You're never talking to anyone but us on game nights. Could that be Australia-san?"

America felt his cheeks warming slightly. "Maybe."

"Well…as long as he doesn't screw us up, I guess that we can break the no significant others rule on game night. We're at beginner level in this game anyway. Japan? Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We only made the rule because certain flings were too incompetent and got our higher level parties killed."

America looked at the next message from Australia. "Actually guys…I'm a little…uh…jetlegged! Yeah. I'm jetlagged tonight. Can we do game night another time?" He was already pulling off his shirt and checking to make sure his web camera was on.

"Ah, America-san. Is this what you refer to as 'breaking the cardinal rule of bros'?"

America flushed, fumbling with the button on his jeans. "…No way! There's totally a new relationship exception for regular weekly events. You get like, a week of leeway."

America could hear Estonia's brow raising, just from the tone of his voice. "Is that a new exception? I don't seem to recall it when I started dating Latvia."

Australia messaged America again and he groaned a bit. "You never asked! There totally would have been an exception then, too! Just this week, I promise! I know it's bros before hos, but I just got home. You live close to Latvia, Estonia! You can see him anytime!" Yeah. He knew he threw a kitchen sink at him, but he _really_ wanted to talk to Australia.

He glared at the screen again when they both started laughing at him. "Sure America. Go cyber with your boyfriend. But you better be here, and up to our level next week. Exception only covers one week."

America scoffed. "Bye guys. Talk to you later." He left the conference call and the game, typing a message back to Australia.

_Please tell me you know how to use a web camera._


End file.
